El mundo es mío
by Cyndi Rahl
Summary: Corromper a una persona no es fácil. Arreglarla, es más difícil aún. ¿Entonces, porqué me estoy fiando de él nuevamente? Algo debe tener Len Kagamine que ha hecho que yo le entregue mi corazón... siendo que yo ya no creo en las personas.
1. ¿Deseas leer mi historia?

¨Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation¨

Corromper a una persona no es cosa sencilla. Para hacerlo, se necesita que ésta sufra por muchos años de diversas formas. Te diré algo, no todos reaccionamos de la misma forma. A unos les importa el aspecto físico, a otros no. Unos aman la moda, otros no. Unos odian el rechazo, mientras que a otros simplemente les da igual. La mente de una persona es un mundo. Un mundo mórbido, turbio y en cierto punto aterrador.

¿Quieres conocer mi historia?

Si decides quedarte, prometo no hacerte daño… a menos que seas muy sensible a las vivencias que voy a relatarte . Después de todo, para llegar a donde estoy tuve qué pasar por muchas cosas y transformarme completamente.

Para que entiendan un poco mi contexto, supongo que lo primero es hablarles de mí, quién soy yo y por qué hago las cosas que hago. A mis actuales 17 años, soy una persona que solo desea hacer lo que le gusta, que sabe lo que hace y que solo desea que la persona que esté junto a ella, no la defraude jamás.

Mi nombre es Rin Kagene, nací el 27 de diciembre de 1993 en una familia tradicional japonesa. Al nacer, a mis padres les dijeron que yo no vería igual que todos los demás. Vería un poco menos y paulatinamente, iría perdiendo mi visión hasta quedar completamente ciega. Mi padre es una persona a la que le gusta demasiado destacar. Entonces, decidió que yo debería ser mejor que todos. Así es como fui creciendo en un ambiente en el que yo mmeconsideraba superior. También fui un prodigio.

No pretendo que se me considere egoísta. Simplemente sé lo que tengo. La gente está acostumbrada a no reconocerse, si lo hacen, los demás los juzgan de prepotentes, tratando de minimizarlos. ¿Porqué hacen esto? Porque no hay persona más peligrosa que aquella que sabe lo que tiene… y eso lo he aprendido con el tiempo.

Aprendí a leer a los 2 años y medio, hecho que hizo que tomara una afición extrema a los libros. Por eso es que ahora me encuentro escribiendo esto. A los 3 años aprendí a tocar el piano y fue así como descubrí que la música era lo que más amaba en el mundo. Cuando tenía yo 3 años, nació mi hermano, Rey Kagene. Es un chico muy diferente a mí. Cuando dejé de ser hija única sufrí. No me gustaba compartir mis cosas, mi espacio, etc. Después terminé adorándolo y me atrevo a decir que ahora somos muy unidos.

Durante mis años escolares tuve promedios destacables. El hecho de ver poco no me impedía hacer las actividades normales de cualquier persona. Además, si no obtenía un buen promedio… sinceramente no sabía qué rayos me harían mis estrictos padres. Y fue así como mediante el miedo y la obediencia me convertí en una persona que se esforzaba demasiado en la escuela. Al esforzarme, leía. Al leer, aprendía… y eso comenzó a agradarme… demasiado.

Las cosas en mi casa se fueron convirtiendo en un "Dame y te doy"; yo entregaba buenas calificaciones, mis padres me daban todo lo que yo deseara. Créeme, cuando recibí mi piano de cola a los 7 años me puse así de contenta…

A los 8, comencé a escribir. El japonés, el inglés y el español eran mi más encantadora pasión. Recuerdo esconder las libretas y hojas para que mi madre no se diera cuenta porqué se terminaban. Rey y yo adorábamos salir a la calle a jugar a hacer carreras de bicicletas, o bien, salíamos al parque a ver quién volaba más alto en los columpios.

A los 9 años comencé a tener problemas. Rey entró a clases de artes marciales… algo con lo que yo siempre había soñado desde muy pequeña… eso fue un golpe fuertísimo a mi orgullo. Entonces, fue donde empecé a tener mis primeras señales de lo que ahora soy. Y para olvidar que nunca patearía algunos traseros, seguía leyendo… y escribiendo mis adorados sueños. En ese momento de mi vida, mis compañeros fueron Hércules, Hera, Afrodita, Prometeo… así como Hoichi el desorejado, O-Yuki, y como no, los personajes creados por Homero y Cervantes.

A los 10 años conocí a una gran amiga, su nombre es teto Kasane. Hoy por hoy, aunque nos llevemos 4 años de diferencia siendo ella la mayor, puedo decir que hemos aprendido mucho una de la otra… y fue ella quien me encaminó hacia mi pérdida de inocencia.

Aprendí demasiado de Teto. Es como mi hermana mayor, le tengo mucho cariño. Recuerdo sentarme junto a ella mientras me contaba las cosas de la adolescencia, por todo lo que yo tendría qué pasar… y yo la escuchaba embelezada. Pero no fue si no hasta que entré a la secundaria cuando mi historia comenzó… o si no, un poco antes. En realidad, sí fue cuando fui a conocer mi nueva escuela…

Y aquí, detenida ahora en este punto de mi vida en el que he logrado obtener lo que quiero, me doy cuenta de que me siento feliz conmigo misma… eso no es todo ¡Lo he logrado yo sola!

He llegado a convertirme en una verdadera actriz. Una actriz que representa un papel en este escenario maldito, que mueve los hilos de todo para escribir todo como ella quiera.

Soy una escritora del destino…

¿Porqué?

Porque… querido lector, el mundo es mío.

*x

¡Hola hola hola!

Siempre me dio curiosidad por ver qué tal podría manejar a Rin haciéndola ver de esta manera, algo así como en la historia de la saga del mal pero en un contexto más moderno… como una chica normal. Hubo canciones de ella y de Miku que me inspiraron para hacer esto. "World is mine", canción que le da título a esta historia, ha sido la clave para la parte egoísta y obsesiva de ella. "Rothen girl", muestra un poquito de su pasado, "Hirari Hirari" muestra su lado depresivo y temeroso, Regret Message su lado depresivo, su parte depresiva, Daughter of evil la parte egoísta de la que les mencioné y "Bacterial contamination" sería su sufrimiento.

Planeo hacer capítulos con los títulos de estas canciones x3 pero, por ahora le doy forma.

Sé que tengo historias en proceso y que siento que todo se me está cargando, ya que voy a entrar a la universidad… pero, intentaré actualizar diario una de todas estas. Así no caigo en la monotonía C: ¿No les parece?

¡Nos leemos entonces!


	2. El inicio de una historia

¨Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Yamaha Corporation¨

…

"Lunes, 22 de Agosto del 2005.

Querido Diario:

Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. He entrado a la secundaria y hoy fue también mi primer día en el _Instituto de artes escénicas, musicales y de danza VOCALOID_. No tienes ni idea de lo emocionada que estaba por esto. Ha sido un día divertidísimo, y no podía esperar para iniciar también con este diario."

…

El releer la primera página de este álbum color amarillo convertido en diario me trae demasiados recuerdos. Es impresionante cómo ha cambiado mi vida en 5 años, y el estar hoy, aquí, contándote esto es… un poco extraño para mí.

Recuerdo que en junio de ese año, 2 meses antes, me llegó la carta de aceptación. Siempre fue mi sueño ir a esa escuela, que más adelante lanzaría a sus alumnos a los grandes escenarios, así como lo hicieron en Inglaterra. Vocaloid estaba destinada a ser una agencia de estrellas juvenil internacional, y debo decir que lo ha conseguido.

Ese día de junio el teléfono sonó en mi casa. Era Teto. Siempre acostumbrábamos a hablar por teléfono en las vacaciones. La conocí cuando aprendíamos inglés juntas, hacía varios años atrás, y a pesar de que ella me llevaba 4 años, la convivencia era amena. A ella le gustaba estar conmigo y esas cosas yo las apreciaba demasiado.

—¿Qué crees? ¡He comprado 5 nuevos libros en la librería escolar! No tienen nada qué ver con la escuela, pero ya sabes lo que significa…- Me dijo con voz alegre y cantarina. Teto era de esas chicas que siempre tenían el ánimo por los cielos. A veces me sacaba de mis casillas por esto, pero la adoraba porque sabía estar ahí cuando la necesitaba.

—¡tendremos lecturas juntas! ¿verdad que sí? ¡Wiii!- Estaba muy feliz por esto. Esas lecturas eran lo máximo. Lo que más me agradaba era que siempre podíamos comentar la historia, y cuando la película salía, hacíamos críticas comparando con el libro.

—¡Así es!-

—¿Qué libros has comprado?- Dije ilusionada.

—He comprado una saga que se llama "Crepúsculo", ha salido hace algunos meses en Norteamérica y quiero saber qué tal está. Así mismo me sirve de práctica con el inglés- Sonrió –Y el otro, te encantará. ¿Adivina cuál es? Es un clásico…-

—¿Has comprado acaso un diccionario de mitología?- Dije pensativa.

—no… vamos, Rin, piensa- Su tono de voz era alegre, de esa alegría contagiosa…

—¡Es que no lo sé!- Dije rindiéndome. Nunca he sido una persona paciente y menos cuando era yo más pequeña.

—Pff…- resopló –Es un libro que siempre hemos querido leer juntas… ¡y amamos el musical! Te estoy hablando de "El Fantasma de la Ópera"-

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser…! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Dije completamente sorprendida.

—Ya sabes, la escuela tiene una librería más grande. Es el bachillerato, Rin- Me dijo. Pensé que se pondría a contar una nueva historia de cómo era su nueva escuela, pero se detuvo como acordándose de algo –Por cierto- Continuó –Tú tienes algo qué contarme. ¿Cómo te ha ido con lo de la carta? ¿Ya te ha llegado una respuesta?-

Como por arte de magia, mi madre entró a la habitación con un sobre en mano y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Conociéndola, seguro esperaba que no me aceptaran en el instituto Vocaloid. Mis padres sabían que yo tendría un gran talento, pero nunca aceptaron que yo quisiera ser cantante. En ese entonces, lo catalogaban como un sueño de la infancia. Ahora, incluso estando en grandes escenarios, lo consideran como un hobbie de adolescente. Esperan que me dedique a estar en una estúpida oficina haciendo cuentas… y que me case y tenga una familia con alguien que no sea len.

—Rin- Dijo al entrar, entregándome mi pequeña lupa para leer y poniendo el sobre en la mesita que yo tenía frente a mí –Ha llegado esto en el correo. Seguro es para ti-

—Gracias, mamá- volteé a mirarla y le dije con voz monótona. Teto seguía al teléfono, así que puse el altavoz y dejé el audicular a mi derecha. Mi madre salió del lugar.

—¡Mira, parece que he invocado la carta!- teto rió desde el otro lado de la línea –Vamos, ábrela. ¡Yo también quiero saber lo que dice! Cielos…- Decía sin tomar ni un respiro –Creo que hasta estoy más emocionada que tú-

Este momento no lo olvidaría ni aunque tuviera 90 años y tuviera demencia. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, porque mi historia comenzó. Si piensas que la historia comienza desde que naces, tal vez sea cierto. Pero para mí, mi verdadera historia comenzó desde el primer momento que marcó mi vida considerablemente, y del cual, a partir de ahí, me he convertido en todo lo que soy. Esa carta está pegada con un poco de cinta en la cabecera de mi cama, en la casa que he comprado con tanto esfuerzo, muy lejos de mi familia y de todo lo que me hacía mal. Tal vez, si no me hubiera llegado o el contenido hubiera sido diferente, yo no estaría aquí. Y aunque ahora, no puedo leerla, recuerdo exactamente lo que decía, palabra por palabra.

Tomé el sobre con mucho cuidado. No quería romper nada, después de todo, una carta de semejante institución no llegaba todos los días y quería conservar el sobre para el recuerdo. Saqué la carta con mis pequeñas manitas y tomé la pequeña lupa, enfocándola para poder leer con claridad. La carta parecía escrita a mano, y aunque sabía que la directora era inglesa, se veía que había preferido escribir la carta en japonés. Eso decía demasiado de ella. Estoy segurísima de que teto podía escuchar mi respiración agitada y nerviosa por el audicular de teléfono. Yo podía escucharla a ella diciéndome palabras de aliento y apoyo.

"estimable Rin Kagene,

El motivo de la presente es para comunicarle que, debido a su formidable audición el pasado mes de diciembre del 2004, tengo el gusto de informarle que usted ha sido aceptada para formar parte del primer concurso por una beca en el Instituto de Artes escénicas, musicales y de danza _VOCALOID_. Sé que usted tiene un enorme talento y que si se lo propone, podrá ganar y convertirse en una estrella, así que esperamos su confirmación y le esperamos el próximo lunes, 22 de agosto para iniciar con su entrenamiento.

Atentamente,

Profesora Jody Ann Steward, directora del instituto."

Yo ya me encontraba llorando de felicidad. Dejé la carta en el escritorio para no mancharla con mis lágrimas y comencé a saltar, mientras algo parecido a una risa, un llanto y un grito de júbilo salían de mi ser.

—¡Me aceptaron! ¡me aceptaron, me aceptaron, me aceptaron, teto! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡porque esto es grandioso!- Ahora quien hablaba muy rápido era yo.

—¡Rin, estoy muy orgullosa de ti! Ahora, debes ir a demostrar que sí puedes hacerlo, y pronto quiero verte en los conciertos, andando y cantando como siempre te ha gustado-

Ella y yo seguimos celebrando y hablando de trivialidades. Una hora más tarde, colgué, guardando la carta como si fuera algún tesoro de un corsario de la edad media. No sé como fue, supongo que quizás por la emoción, que las vacaciones de verano de ese año pasaron rapidísimo. Entre que si entraba a la secundaria y al instituto Vocaloid, era doble la emoción.

…

"La secundaria ha sido genial. Es una escuela grande, más que la primaria donde estaba anteriormente. Hay mucha gente, espero hacer muchos amigos ahí."

…

Y sí, tuve muchos amigos en esos años, pero si a alguien no voy a olvidar, es a Meito. Meito es el tipo de amigo que está ahí cuando le necesitas, pero que al mismo tiempo es impredecible y nunca sabes como vaya a reaccionar. Recuerdo haber estado en mi primera clase, sentada en la primera banca. No conocía a nadie, bueno , aunos pocos, pero esos pocos eran personas con las que no acostumbré nunca a hablar.

—Hola- Se sentó como si nada en el banco de atrás y comenzó a hablar –Soy Meito Kagi, el chico más guapo que puedas encontrar-

Me giré para observar a la persona que me hablaba. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, tenía el cabello castaño y sus rasgos eran como los de cualquier otra persona. Me reí de su chiste y él rió conmigo, como si esperara esta reacción por mi parte.

¡Quién iba a pensar que de esa pequeña pero agradable presentación iba a nacer una de las mejores amistades que he tenido!

…

"Los maestros son muy buenos conmigo. Me dejan sentarme hasta adelante para que pueda ver el pizarrón con claridad y mis materias favoritas son biología y francés. Por cierto, esto es grandioso, ¡mi maestro de francés es nativo! ¡viene de Haití y el francés es su primera lengua!"

…

Desde siempre adoro los idiomas. No por nada ,hoy por hoy hablo muchos y claro que me gustaría aprender todavía más.

…

"Después de la secundaria, llegué a casa. Mi madre hizo mi comida preferida, sushi. Después, nos fuimos al instituto Vocaloid. Me sentía muy nerviosa."

…

Y sí, ese día yo estaba con los nervios de punta. Recuerdo haber peinado mi cabello muchas veces para que se viera bien y haberme vestido con algo informal pero peesentable a la vez. Quería ya conocer a mis nuevos maestros, estar en mis nuevas clases y charlar con mis nuevos compañeros.

—¡Rápido, mamá! ¡es el primer día y no quiero llegar tarde!-

Estaba parada fuera de mi casa. La puerta la había dejado abierta de par en par y me balanceaba impaciente en la barandilla de la escalera. Cuando mi madre salió, fuimo a tomar un taix y éste nos llevó a mi lugar soñado.

Era casi idéntico a una escuela normal, al menos por fuera. Por dentro tenía muchas salas acústicas, auditorios pequeños, pistas de baile, etc. En el camino, nos enconramos con una amiga de mi madre. La señora Akita, cuya hija compartiría las mismas clases conmigo. Estábamos buscando la misma cosa, ganar el concurso, lo que nos convertía en rivales.

—¿Cómo se conocen?- pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

—Tu madre y yo nos conocimos en la universidad- Dijo la señora Akita con una sonrisa –espero que Neru y tú sean buenas amigas, de verdad… ¡Y mira, allá viene!-

Neru era una joven rubia de ojos ambarinos, más alta que yo y parecía ser más grande. Soy menor que ella por 2 años. Desde que vi su porte, supe que algo había con ella. No paraba de sonreír, me hizo tener la impresión de que solo sonreía por hacerlo y no porque lo sintiera. Estaba tensa. Pensé que quizás estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

—neru- Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa igual a la de ella –Éstas son Rin y su madre. Yo conocí a la madre de Rin en la universidad, y ahora, su hija estudiará contigo por estos meses al menos hasta que se decida quién ganará el concurso-

—Hola, rin- dijo con un tono de voz cantarín, que lejos de parecer amable, parecía como si le hablara a una niña de 3 años –Mucho gusto, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas-

Nuestras madres siguieron platicando un rato y Neru y yo nos metimos al edificio. Una amable recepcionista nos llevó a un salón enorme, que en el letrero de la puerta decía que se llamaba "Sala de juntas". Ahí, una mujer de edad madura y de rasgos occidentales nos esperaba. Detrás de nosotras, llegaron 3 personas más. Un jovencito de cabello azul que parecía tener mi edad, otro de cabello rojo y una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. De ella no pude conocer mucho su rostro ya que ocultaba éste con su cabello.

—Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes- Saludó la mujer con voz potente y segura –Mi nombre es Jody Ann Steward, pero todos aquí me conocen por Sweet Ann- Nos sonrió cálidamente, pero a mí me dio miedo –Yo soy la directora de este lugar y les doy formalmente la bienvenida al Instituto de artes escénicas, musicales y de danza _VOCALOID_-

Dudé entre si aplaudir o no, y volteé a ver a mis compañeros. Observé en sus miradas que ellos también tenían la misma duda que yo. La sala quedó en silencio, pero mágicamente alguien lo rompió.

—Yo soy Filiph- Saludó un hombre inglés con cortesía –Y yo seré quien les imparta las clases de danza-

—Yo soy Sebastien- Saludó otro hombre, pero él tenía acento francés –y yo seré quien me encargue de instruirles en la actuación-

—Y yo soy Melinda- Saludó una joven rusa. Su voz era dulce y encantadora –Yo seré quien les entrene en el bello arte del canto-

Me gustaba Melinda. Parecía emocionarle mucho lo que hacía, era como si el canto fuera su vida. Sentía que nos entenderíamos perfectamente porque yo pensaba lo mismo de mí y mi voz.

—Ellos son los maestros que trabajaron con Leon y Lola- Dijo Sweet Ann –Y ahora han venido especialmente para trabajar con ustedes-

Las clases iniciaron. Fue cuando me di cuenta que el chico de cabellos azules no estaría en mi grupo, pero compartiría clase con los otros 3. El pelirrojo se llamaba Akaito, la chica de cabello rosa era Luka y a neru ya la conocía.

…

"Los compañeros que me tocaron en el instituto Vocaloid son geniales, presiento que seremos grandes amigos. Creo que me llevaré muy bien con el chico de cabellos azules… me iijo que su nombre era kaito…"

…

Y ni te imaginarás la forma en la que me enteré de quién era él. Honestamente, fue una forma muy original de conocer a un amigo.

Después de haber recibido nuestras primeras clases, salimos por un pequeño refrigerio. Yo estaba tranquilamente esperando mi turno, cuando este joven llegó y se metió justo en frente de mí en la fila.

—¡Quítate de mi camino, maldito! ¡yo iba primero en la fila!- Le grité enojada.

—¡Haber, niña! En primer lugar, no me llamo maldito, me llamo Kaito Shion. Y en segundo lugar ¡Hay helado de frambuesa y no pienso dejar que se termine si no tomo un cono yo primero!-

—Y yo no soy niña, soy Rin Kagene- le hice un moín. Después, no sé cómo pero terminamos hablando de trivialidades y riendo a carcajada limpia. Sin duda, ese día hice amistad con 2 personas que hoy por hoy siguen estando conmigo en buenas y malas.

*x

¡Hola!

Bien, siento que no estuvo nada mal para ser… el inicio de la historia de Rin. Nos presentan a una Rin que habla de su lado inocente, cuando aún era pequeña. Pronto veremos como su vida irá dando giros drásticos, como los de cualquier persona normal.

*Respondiendo Reviews*

Kimi no Kisu: Sí, así como tú ya me cansé de las historias cliché donde ponen a Rin como una persona débil e inocente, mientras que en muchas canciones es toda una malvada xD. Muchos me odiarán por esto, pero len no siempre tiene qué ser quien la salve. Esta historia muestra todas las facetas de Rin, mostrándola como a cualquier chica, no como a una niña de telenovela.

.7: Con lo de ponerse de rodillas me hiciste recordar la saga del mal xD, ¡me alegro de que te haya gustado!

Y bueno, es todo por mi parte esta vez.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Descubriendo a la gente

¨Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Yamaha Corporation¨

…

"Sábado, 17 de septiembre del 2005.

Querido Diario:

Hoy hemos tenido una reunión especial. Ha sido algo solamente para conocernos y debo decir que ha sido muy divertido. Fueron mis amigos acostumbrados, o sea, neru, Luka, Akaito y Kaito, y también fueron los chicos nuevos, Dell Hone y Gakupo Kaumi…"

…

Y aquí me encuentro, en otra noche más, contándoles mi historia arropada por mis sábanas en mi habitación, después de una relajante ducha. He pasado unas cuántas páginas sin importancia para marcar, en esta historia, otro nuevo suceso significativo. Les puedo decir que para ese entonces, Meito y yo manteníamos una genial amistad, así como que Kaito y yo aprovechábamos para hacerle, amistosamente, la vida imposible a Akaito y a Luka. No lo sé, era demasiado divertido. Ellos también nos daban guerra a veces. Neru… había descubierto que tenía algo extraño, no sabría decir con exactitud qué era aunque ya han pasado 5 años de todos estos sucesos. Por cierto, unos días después fue a visitarme a mi casa.

…

Era viernes de la primera semana que teníamos en el instituto. Yo estaba muy feliz, el ambiente era demasiado agradable y ya adoraba a mis compañeros y a mis maestros. Ese día yo había llegado muy tempranito y mi madre observó que Neru y su madre iban llegando. La rubia menor se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a charlar con cortesía. Yo estaba feliz por verla, ya que hacía unas horas atrás la madre de Neru había marcado por teléfono a mi madre para pedirle que lleváramos a Neru a mi casa.

—¡hola, Rin!- Me saludó con una cortesía exagerada –espero que estés bien, yo sí lo estoy, muy feliz por cierto. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-

Quería yo pensar que era una chica simpática, pero eso de la simpatía como que no se le daba mucho. Volteé a verla con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Ella me la devolvió al instante y me rodeó con uno de sus brazos delgados.

—¡Muy bien, neru! ¡Muchas gracias por interesarte! La secundaria está siendo muy divertida- Le dije sonriendo –Y ya he hecho muchos amigos. ¿Tú también cursas la secundaria?-

—Así es- Me miró con unos ojos muy penetrantes, reflejando superioridad –Voy en el último año, que por cierto, es muy difícil. Pero ya hablaremos de estas cosas más tarde. Espero y no te moleste, pero me iré contigo y tu madre hoy. Mi mamá tiene un compromiso y he decidido que quería ir a tu casa… ya sabes, para conocernos más y ser mejores amigas de lo que ya somos-

En aquél momento, eso me llenó de una alegría inmensa. Neru iba a ser una de mis primeras amigas oficiales y el hecho de poder mejorar mi amistad con ella me parecía una oportunidad maravillosa. Sin embargo, ahora me parece la peor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido jamás. Ella no es una compañía que yo quisiera tener en estos momentos cerca.

Llegaron Luka y Akaito a la estancia y mi sonrisa seguía estampada en mi pequeño, infantil e inocente rostro. Las madres de todos salieron por la puerta y nosotros esperábamos a que la maestra Melinda, quien sería la primera en darnos la clase ese día, entrara a la salita donde ya nosotros acomodábamos el sistema de sonido y afinábamos el piano que ahí se encontraba.

—¡Neru irá a mi casa hoy, chicos!- Dije yo con demasiada alegría, demostrándola con mi andar y mi lenguaje corporal.

—¿En serio, neru?- Preguntó Luka –Yo quisiera ir también- Dijo con una sonrisa que ahora, me parecía algo hipócrita.

—Sí- Neru le respondió –Sucede que nuestras madres se conocen desde la universidad y… yo quiero mucho a Rin, así que quisiera que fuéramos las mejores amigas-

La clase transcurrió rapidísimo. Habíamos vocalizado con Melinda, habíamos ejercitado nuestros músculos con Filiph y Sebastien nos había dado una pequeña cátedra de los gestos faciales y el lenguaje corporal. Finalmente, llegó la tan ansiada hora de la salida. Mi madre ya nos esperaba a neru y a mí. Salimos todas y recorrimos el camino en agradables charlas hasta que llegamos a casa. Fue ahí donde la situación comenzó a tornarse un poco incómoda.

…

—Las dejo solas para que conversen de sus cosas- Mi madre sonrió. Neru y yo nos miramos con complicidad y yo puse mi pequeño reproductor de música en una bocina.

Las canciones comenzaron a sonar, eran agradables notas de piano y voces japonesas que a mí me gustaban, así como otras europeas y americanas. Mi madre salió a la terraza donde Neru y yo nos encontrábamos y colocó, al centro de la mesa ,un plato con comida, zanahoria picada, pepino en trocitos y pequeñas rebanadas de manzana.

—¿Y qué te parece el instituto Vocaloid, Rin? ¿Te está gustando estar ahí?- Preguntó neru, mirándome a los ojos, con una rebanadita de manzana entre los dedos.

—La verdad, sí- Sonreí –Está siendo una experiencia maravillosa y siento que será de esas cosas que me marquen para toda la vida- no podía comprender en ese momento, la razón que tendría al decir aquello.

—¡Eso me parece muy bien! ¿Sabes? Yo siempre soñé con ser una artista… aprender a cantar, bailar y actuar siempre fue mi sueño. Ahora que lo tengo en mis manos… no pienso desaprovecharlo. Definitivamente que espero que algo bueno salga de todo esto-

—Lástima que todo esto sea solamente un concurso- Argumenté –Porque dime si no ¡Sería genial que todos pudiéramos disfrutar de la final y actuar en conjunto, como un grupo!-

—Eso, sin duda, sería hermoso. De hecho, es lo que se ha hecho en Inglaterra. Leon y Lola ttrabajan juntos. He escuchado que hay una chica nueva aprendiendo, creo que… que se llama Miriam-

—¿Cómo sabes tú de ello?- pregunté muy sorprendida. No era muy usual que nosotros estuviéramos enterados de esas cosas del mundo occidental. Pero, después de todo, era Vocaloid.

—Se lo escuché decir a Sweet Ann- Neru se ruborizó –Algo supe de que Miriam era su familiar, creo que su sobrina… no sé bien-

—Entonces esa chica tiene todo un futuro por delante- Dije con una sonrisa sincera, aunque con un pequeño toque de envidia –la tendrá demasiado fácil, después de todo, es la sobrina de la directora de la escuela de Vocaloid de Tokio… la única en todo Japón-

—De hecho, no es la única escuela. Kaito me contó que existe otra en Okinawa, que ahí se encuentran estudiando otros Vocaloids. Comentan de 2 chicos muy destacados, Miku Hatsune y Len kagamine… de hecho, creo que este último es amigo de Kaito-

—me sorprende como es que sabes tanto- Dije azorada –A este punto, no me sorprendería que me dijeras que ya sabes quién va a ganar el concurso- Dije a modo de broma.

—¿Te sientes con la capacidad de ganarlo?- me preguntó de improvisto.

—La verdad…- Dije ruborizándome fuertemente –creo que sí podría hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo estoy nerviosa. Luka ha estudiado en verdaderas academias de canto y sabe bailar muy bien, y Akaito también, al igual que tú, es un chico muy talentoso. Verdaderamente la competencia está muy reñida-

—Sinceramente- Dijo Neru con veneno en sus palabras –No me parece que Luka cante tan bien. Más bien, pareciera que está gritando. ¿No te lo parece?-

—Es que…- Titubeé, sintiéndome incómoda –Cada quien tiene su estilo y… y yo no sé casi nada de música, no creo poder comentar algo al respecto-

—Rin, eres una personita muy prudente- Dijo neru con mucha sorpresa en su voz.

—no, no creas, neru. He decidido cambiar- Recuerdo haber dicho con un tono de voz determinado. Realmente, no sabría decirte qué quería cambiar, porque me sentía muy bien conmigo en ese momento… así como ahora.

…

Afortunadamente, mi misericordiosa madre salió para preguntarnos qué pedir de cenar. Neru ya no intentó sacarme más información, pero a veces, entre comentarios, hablaba de cosas referentes al concurso y su reñida competencia. Básicamente, lo que intentaba, era que yo le hablara cosas de lo que pensaba de los otros compañeros… cosa que yo no hice. O tal vez… sí, recuerdo haberle dicho que Akaito se me hacía una persona bastante arrogante.

Después, exactamente una semana después, ocurrió lo que daría pie a la visita de los 2 nuevos. Melinda dijo que ya había trabajado con ellos en la escuela de Okinawa, pero que ahora vendrían a la de Tokio. Sabía que ya eran mucho más avanzados que nosotros, así que, el hecho de que vinieran nos emocionaba a todos. Se nos hacía una experiencia asombrosa hablar con miembros de Vocaloid casi listos para ser lanzados al estrellato.

…

—¿Maestra, y cómo es esta cuestión de los estudios de grabación? ¿la voz se escucha muy diferente? ¿Se arreglan los pequeños errores que pueden ocurrir en vivo?-

Recuerdo que esa clase, Melinda nos estaba comentando los pros y contras de cantar tanto en vivo como en un estudio. Luka fue quien preguntó esto. Melinda nos sonrió a todos.

—Creo que les hará bien conocer a otros miembros… verán, Dell y gakupo están aquí… no creo que me digan que no si les pido que vengan. Después de todo, han trabajado conmigo y casi tienen mi edad- Ella sonrió.

…

Ese día yo estaba enojadísima. A mi madre se le ocurrió que llegaría tarde, afortunadamente fueron solamente 10 minutos de retraso… pero yo no me perdonaría nunca el asistir tarde cuando llegaron los nuevos.

Entré al salón con paso agitado, afortunadamente a penas estábamos acomodando todo para comenzar. Neru y Luka ya habían puesto ojo en los chicos, aunque aún no sabía cuál era cuál.

…

—Entonces, acomodamos estas cosas por acá y estos micrófonos en los pedestales… yí, creo que así se vería bien para ensayar algo-

Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos daba indicaciones. Supuse que sería uno de los chicos avanzados ya que nuna le había visto. Su amigo de cabellos morados permanecía ahí, observando todo y analizando,mientras comía una berenjena

…

"Llegué al instituto a las 9 de la mañana donde ya mis amigos me estaban esperando. Me senté en una mesa con ellos. Solamente estaban Akaito, Neru y kaito. Faltaba Luka, decía todo el mundo que nadie la había visto. Dell salió de la sala de cómputo con un cigarrillo en mano y nos saludó a todos."

…

Pero casi me olvido de lo que les estaba hablando, de esa reunión… pero bien, estas cosas eran importantes para conocer las cosas que se detallarían en esta y en otras cosas que ocurrieron más adelante.

…

—¿Alguien ha visto a Luka?- preguntó dell muy extrañado.

—No- respondí yo en automático. Luka me caía de maravilla aunque yo solía jugarle muchas bromas con Kaito. Era yo quien, para mí, estaba al pendiente de ella y la quería más que nadie. Por eso me sentía con todo el derecho del mundo de responderle a dell.

En ese momento, Luka entró al lugar. Tenía una cara de mal humor que todo el mundo podía notar. Casi azotó la puerta de la salita de espera y se fue a sentar a mi lado, entre Neru y yo. Cubrió su rostro con las manos, el cabello rosado le caía en parte por la espalda y en parte por el rostro. Dell seguía ahí, mirando la escena con expresión distraída.

—Oye, tú- la llamó Kaito –Parece que no tienes muchas ganas de hablarnos pero… tan si quiera… ¿no vas a saludar? ¿No dirás ni un "Hola"?- Kaito le preguntó de forma casi sarcástica.

—hola- Dijo ella de forma seca, enfadada y adormilada.

—¿Luka, te encuentras bien?- Pregunté amablemente. YO solo deseaba ser cortés, ser su mejor amiga… y ella se quitó el cabello del rostro, puso sus manos en la mesa y levantó la mirada, fulminándome con sus furiosos y feroces ojos verdes

—No, no lo estoy- me respondió con una voz suave, pero notoriamente fastidiada –no sé si ya te diste cuenta de eso- su sarcasmo me hería mucho.

—lo siento- Le respondí con una mirada sinceramente, triste –Yo solamente… preguntaba-

—No importa- Me dijo sin suavizar el gesto. Akaito empezó a distraerla con caras chistosas.

—hey, Rin- kaito me dijo de forma divertida –Esos 2 se ven realmente bien congeniando juntos. Deberíamos salir todos juntos, ¿No te parece?- me guiñó el ojo. Todos éramos muy inocentes, no teníamos mucha idea de lo que esa expresión significaba.

—Yo no sé ustedes- Dijo Dell, quien era lo suficiente mayor como para captar ese doble sentido de lo que hablábamos –Pero creo que Luka quiere algo con Akaito- Sonrió pícaramente.

—Yo pienso lo mismo- neru sonrió con esa sonrisa que yo tanto aborrecía –Se verían muy bien juntos, nadie de ustedes me lo puede negar… ¡Son tal para cuál!-

—¡Basta!- Rugió Luka –A mí no me gusta Akaito y lo saben todos aquí- Akaito tenía el rostro tan rojo como su cabello –Además… si hubiera algo, ¿A ustedes qué? Ultimadamente, te lo hubiera contado a ti, neru-

—Vamos, chicos- Dijo Akaito –Luka y yo no tenemos nada qué ver. Además, si lo hubiera, les invitaríamos a todos ustedes a la boda- Akaito sonrió y Luka le miró con furia contenida. Parecía que iba a matarlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

…

"Incluso, hubo un momento de ese evento que me sorprendió muchísimo. Dell abrazó a Luka por los hombros y se fueron juntos al salón de cómputo a pasar el rato. Creo que se gustan"

…

—Ya, pequeña- le dijo dell en tono cariñoso –No te incomodes por esos comentarios, son solo unos niños al fin de cuentas- me sentí ofendida.

Luka se levantó de la silla, se alisó la falda con fastidio y miró a dell a los ojos.

—¿A todo esto que tú estás aquí… dónde está gakupo?- A Dell se le puso la mirada triste. Como si no le hubiera gustado nada la pregunta de Luka…

—Gakupo no pudo acompañarnos hoy, está en la otra escuela arreglando asuntos ya para su graduación- Dell respondió, recuperándose y poniendo una sonrisa. Se sabía que ellos 2 eran mejores amigos, así que sería demasiaod natural que Dell estuviera feliz por el éxito que su amigo estaba pronosticado a alcanzar. Se dirigió hacia Luka y la abrazó. Ella respondió a su abrazo y disimuladamente se fueron caminando hacia el salón de cómputo…

Kaito, Neru, Akaito y yo nos quedamos mirando entre nosotros, en silencio. ¡Luka se había ido con Dell, abrazada, hacia el salón de cómputo! Era algo bastante asombroso para nosotros, aunque neru asomó una sonrisa pícara. No quise preguntar nada, después de todo, ellas eran adolescentes. Yo no quería serlo, por eso no quería involucrarme en su mundo extraño. Porsupuesto que soñaba con el amor, pero sabía que para entrar en esas cosas primero debería entrar en ese mundo raro y yo no quería hacerlo. No quería ser como ellas… y al mismo tiempo, sentía que estaba muy cerca de ser una. Tenía ya 11 años, era cuestión de meses para que los cambios en mí empezaran a aparecer, tanto física como emocionalmente. Mientras esto pasaba por mi cabeza, Akaito y kaito comenzaron a hablar de videojuegos y yo veía a neru, quien observaba como Dell y Luka tomaban asiento en ese salón de computadoras en el cuál solo se encontraban ellos 2.

…

"Después de que Dell y Luka se fueron, nos trajeron bocadillos de queso. Ya no teníamos a quien molestar, así que decidimos hacer las cosas un poco interesantes, jugando verdad o reto."

…

"—Chicos- Sweet Ann entró con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Se paró frente a la mesa donde nosotros estábamos sentados, de forma que yo podía mirarla a los ojos –les tenemos una sorpresa. Resulta que las personas que pagarán por quien gane el concurso para que concrete sus estudios aquí quieren venir a conocer a sus beneficiarios. Entonces, en unos momentos, quizás… una hora, lleguen para escucharles cantar y verlos bailar y actuar también-

Todos estábamos emocionados por la noticia. Al instante, yo me puse nerviosa. Observé que a Luka no la contemplarían para tal espectáculo. Me dio un poco de lástima, pero lo olvidé casi al instante. Ahora mismo, nosotros 4 estábamos planeando cómo matar el tiempo en lo que llegaban esos dichosos patrocinadores.

—¿Qué les parecería jugar verdad o reto?- Propuso Neru –Sería bastante interesante- y nos miró guiñando el ojo.

—¡Sí!- Dijimos todos a coro.

—¿pero quién empezará con las preguntas?- Preguntó Akaito, ahora mirándonos a todos con mucho interés.

—Creo que debería empezar neru- Dije, mirándola –después de todo, ella propuso el juego- Sonreí.

—¿Sabes, Rin?- me dijo ella –Deberías empezar tú. Sí, creo que sería lo mejor- Decidí desquitarme.

—Entonces, te elijo a tí, Neru. Entonces… ¿Verdad? ¿O reto?-

—Reto- Dijo ella sin ningún titubeo.

—¡te reto a que vayas al salón de cómputo y le preguntes a Dell y a Luka si ya son novios!- Ese reto era algo infantil, pero de todos modos quería decirlo. Quería ver la reacción de Luka ante esto.

Neru hizo lo que se le pedía, por supuesto, Luka no reaccionó muy bien que digamos, pero me sorprendió al ver que había decidido no desquitarse conmigo… por ahora. En su lugar, quiso divertirse un poco con Akaito. Regresó a su lugar, se alisó el fino vestido de satén verde, el cuál, le quedaba muy ajustado, y se sentó, mirándonos a todos con interés. De pronto, su mirada ambarina se posó en Akaito, quien la miraba interrogante. Ella se mordió el lavio y con rostro pensativo acariciaba su coleta rubia. Era desesperante, quería pedirle que hablara de una vez…

—Entonces, te elijo a ti, Akaito. ¿Qué decides? ¿verdad? ¿O reto?- Viendo el tipo de reto que yo le había impuesto a neru, Akaito quiso ser más inteligente que ella.

—Reto- Dijo él un poco vacilante, esperando que Neru le impusiera un reto sencillo como el que yo acababa de imponer. En su lugar, ella decidió ser un poco osada.

—Te reto a que invites a salir a Luka Megurine- Neru estaba sonriendo de una forma muy extraña para mí. Todos nos miramos estupefactos y Akaito se puso del color del amor.

—¿A mí no me gusta Luka!- Dijo con un tono de voz bastante agudo. Sí, le gustaba y se le notaba a la legua.

—Vamos, hombre- kaito bromeó –Que se te nota por todos lados- kaito reía a mandíbula batiente. Recuerdo que su risa me parecía linda.

—No voy a cumplir ese maldito reto- Akaito gritó con furia –Y ahora te elijo a ti, kaito. ¿verdad? ¿O reto?- kaito, al ver como se estaba poniendo la cosa, no dudó en responder.

—Elijo verdad- Respondió con firmeza.

—Bien, bien, bien- Akaito lo miró maliciosamente –Entonces, respóndeme a la siguiente pregunta: ¿te gusta Rin Kagene?-

En ese momento, todos los rostros voltearon hacia mí y yo no supe qué hacer. Fue algo demasiado incómodo, no lo voy a negar. El rostro de kaito ahora era rojo, tan rojo como el cabello de nuestro otro compañero. Neru miraba la escena divertida, parecía como una especie de persona superior que ya había vivido esto, o como si le trajera algún recuerdo… me dio la impresión de que ya sabía lo que iba a suceder. Después de todo, ella era más grande que nosotros. Seguro estas cosas ella ya las había vivido.

…

"Los patrocinadores nos escucharon a todos. Al final, Luka y Dell salieron de el cuarto de computación y cantaron, bailaron y actuaron con nosotros. Sweet Ann quedó muy contenta con nuestra presentación y todos nos fuimos a casa con sonrisas en el rostro, sentimientos por todos lados…"

…

Y yo, con muchas cosas que descubriría más adelante…

*x

¡Hola hola hola! ^_^

Aquí me encuentro, dándoles un nuevo capítulo del diario de Rin. Debo decirles que esto lo escribí en un santiamén, incluso me sorprendí de la rapidez con la que esto fue redactado. Me gusta como va quedando esto, ahora pudimos ver a una Rin que va descubriendo cómo el mundo de los niños es diferente al de los adolescentes, y como ella quiere resistirse a los cambios. Ya conocimos un poco a sus compañeros… ¡y lo que le falta!

Pido disculpas si la lectura tiene algún problema. Es que, he estado pasando por momentos difíciles y tengo muchos problemas con mi familia… y en fin, la escritura, el amor de mis amigos y mi novio y la música son lo único que me mantiene en pié…

*respondiendo reviews*

Sorayahikarine: me alegro tanto de que la historia haya gustado. Espero actualizar pronto, aunque como digo, el fin del bachillerato y los problemas de familia me consumen por ahora…

Natalia: Vaya, me alagas C: y en cuanto a la personalidad de Len, me encuentro en un dilema. A Rin le han hecho mucho daño, y ese daño ocurre antes de que ella conozca a len. Tengo 2 opciones: O hacer que la historia corra muy rápido y que no se conozcan las razones del porqué Rin es como es, o hacer que Len aparezca en el momento que yo ya tenía planeado. Estoy consciente de que muchos se pueden aburrir con la historia si lo hago como ya tenía planeado, pero prefiero contarla bien a hacer algo mal con esto.

MizuhashiNeko: Gracias :d y sí, Kaito es todo un loquillo… tendrá la característica de que siempre sabrá sacarle un lado positivo al asunto y en mi opinión es un personaje muy adorable… eso sí, también tendrá su historia. ¡Me alegro muchísimo porque esto te haya gustado a ti también!

Y así es como esta historia va tomando su rumbo, debo decir que siento ya como si los personajes fueran tomando vida dentro de ésta y es… una sensación asombrosa que no me había ocurrido con otros fics. Tal vez es porque Vocaloid es libre y se pueden pintar a los personajes de muchas formas ^_^

Y bueno, esto es todo por mi parte.

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!


	4. Haciendo amistades

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a Cripton y Yamaha corporation`

_Sábado, 1º de octubre del 2005_

…

Querido diario:

Hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. He logrado al fin acercarme un poco a Luka. La adoro, es muy linda persona y he conseguido congeniar muy bien con ella.

…

No sé porqué, pero estas fechas me hacen pensar extraño. Es decir, no puedo creer como no me daba cuenta que en serio esa chica me odiaba y que lográramos ser mejores amigas, o al menos eso creía yo. Pero bueno, ese es otro tema. Recuerdo que esa reunión me había hecho sentir muy emocionada. Melinda nos había conseguido un espacio para que cantáramos y actuáramos para mucha gente, era para que dieran algo de dinero a la buena causa de la escuela y así financiar los cursos que nos estaban brindando.

…

—Chicos, les tengo una noticia. Por favor siéntense, que esto es muy importante para ustedes y para su concurso- Dijo Melinda, sonriendo.

Todos corrimos a tomar nuestros lugares. Estábamos muy emocionados, especialmente los más jóvenes. Era para nosotros un mundo muy nuevo, un mundo donde se nos estaba abriendo la oportunidad de ser pequeñas estrellas… y esto, especialmente para mí, era algo muy excitante.

—¿De qué se trata eso que quería decirnos, maestra?- Pregunté con demasiada energía. Recuerdo que Neru se encontraba a mi derecha, Akaito a la derecha de Neru y Luka a la derecha de Akaito, justo en frente de mí.

—Verán, les he conseguido un lugar para que actúen 2 días. He pensado que podría ser una buena idea que entren, sería como su primera vez en un escenario- Ella sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Wow, eso es algo sensacional!- Exclamó Neru –¿Y qué tenemos qué hacer para ir a ese lugar?-

—Solamente escucharme. Ya tengo las dinámicas para poder ir en total tranquilidad, iremos en grupitos de 2. La maestra Sweet Ann irá con nosotros, en promoción del grupo. Yo iré para dirigirlos, en esta ocasión los otros profesores no podrán ir con nosotros. Depsués de todo, el evento es puramente musical-

Recuerdo que nos quedamos a la expectativa. Estábamos todos en nuestros asientos para conocer más detalles de dicho evento, desde a qué hora sería, donde, y con quién nos tocaría compartirlo. De algo estaba segura, iba a ser una experiencia inolvidable. Crucé mis dedos fuertemente. No quería estar con la hipócrita de neru ni con el inmaduro de Akaito, así que quería estar con Luka, de quien quería y ansiaba ser su mejor amiga.

—Entonces, ya tengo los grupos…- Melinda hizo un silencio que para todos se hizo casi eterno –irán Neru y Akaito y…- Otro silencio –Rin y Luka-

No pude evitar dar un gritito de sorpresa. ¡Funcionó! ¡iría con ella! Estaba muy emocionada en el fondo. Seguramente nos divertiríamos de lo lindo y yo tendría la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a ella. ¡quizás al salir de ahí ya tuviera yo una nueva mejor amiga! Esa perspectiva me hizo sonreír… creo que la sonrisa no se me borró en todo el día.

—La cosa será así: iremos este viernes y sábado de esta semana. Mientras que neru y Akaito actuarán el viernes, Rin y Luka actuarían el sábado. Los veremos en las instalaciones de aquí de la escuela a las 5 de la tarde. Nosotras ya estaremos aquí, con una caioneta lista para llevarlos a todos. Pueden decirle a sus padres que al finalizar el evento, que durará unas 3 horas para nosotros, pueden pasar a recogerlos aquí-

Todos nos fuimos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Presentíamos que ese evento sería una enorme oportunidad para nosotros y eso nos encantaba. Me encantaba que a pesar de ser un concurso, nos llevábamos todos tan bien… al menos yo, me sentía muy incluida, pensaba que al finalizar el concurso podríamos seguir hablando todos. Incluso, llegué a creer que Luka y Neru serían mis amigas de toda la vida y que seguiría hablando con ellas incluso en nuestra época de ancianas. Sigo sin creer como en tan solamente 5 años han cambiado un montón las cosas. ¿para mejor? ¿para peor? No tengo idea. Pero de algo estoy segura: Me encuentro aprendiendo y sin estas cosas que me ocurrieron, jamás hubiera conocido a Len.

…

"Me levanté muy feliz, estaba segura de que hoy sería uno de los mejroes días de mi vida. Mis padres, mi hermano rey y yo fuimos a almorzar juntos ya que era tarde y en 5 horas tendría el evento. Creo que no debí desvelarme tanto jugando videojuegos con rey pero es que… la partida era muy interesante. Después del almuerzo, fui a mi primera clase de francés. Estoy muy contenta porque mi maestro es nativo, creo que eso no lo supera nada."

…

Llegué a la clase y aún el profesor no llegaba. Ese día, conocería a 2 grandes amigas a quienes sigo frecuentando hasta ahora. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado eso de que a las mejores personas las conoces en momentos inesperados? Pues eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó a mí. Estaba encendiendo mi portátil antes de que llegara el profesor, cuando este se trabó. No podía hacer nada, simplemente estaba ahí, con la pantalla azul de Windows.

—¿necesitas ayuda con tu computadora?- me preguntó una chica de cabellos grises y mirada melancólica.

—Sí…- le contesté con inseguridad –No sé lo que le pasa, se ha trabado, no quiere hacer nada… simplemente no puedo encenderla. ¿Puedes ayudarme?- La miré con una sonrisa.

—Claro- me sonrió de vuelta. Le dí la máquina y en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba funcionando de nuevo.

—Está excelente… gracias, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

—Yo me llamo Haku, ¿Y tú?-

—Mi nombre es Rin Kagene- Le extendí el brazo y le dí la mano. Después fue a sentarse en su lugar.

…

"Eso de tener a un profesor de francés que sea nativo me encanta. Nos enseñó perfectamente y creo que tendré un buen nivel para cuando termine el ciclo escolar. A la salida, Haku me llamó, dijo que si nos sentábamos juntas a esperar a que llegaran por nosotras y me presentó a otra amiga suya."

…

Estaba guardando mis cosas en la mochila, justo para salir. De pronto, sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro. Al voltear la mirada me dí cuenta de que quien me hablaba era mi nueva amiga, Haku.

—Hola, rin. Me preguntaba si querías sentarte conmigo mientras esperamos a que vengan por nosotros. De paso, te presento a otra amiga- Me sonrió.

—Claro, Haku. Yo encantada- Le devolví la sonrisa y nos fuimos rumbo a la salida.

Nos sentamos en unas banquillas con sombrilla que había dentro de la escuela. Una chica de cabellos oscuros, más alta que yo y de complexión rellenita fue a sentarse con nosotros. Saludó a Haku y fue donde me dí cuenta que tenía una voz bastante bajita, como si estuviera afónica.

—Mira, rin, ella es mi amiga de toda la vida, Fruscia-

—¡Hola, Fruscia!- La saludé muy efulsivamente –Mi nombre es Rin Kagene, mucho gusto el conocerte. ¡estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas! ¡y más porque todas juntas vamos en el primer año de la secundaria! Va a ser muy divertido, ya verán que sí- Sonreí y ellas me siguieron.

—El gusto es mío, Rin-

Seguimos charlando unos 10 minutos más hasta que mi padre llegó por mí. Resulta ser que Fruscia tenía ambiciones de ser cantante, le apasionaba demasiado… pero una enfermedad rara la había dejado casi sin voz. Podía hablar, pero si se atrevía a gritar demasiado o a cantar sin una buena técnica, podría quedar afónica para siempre. Por eso evitaba usar las palabras lo más que se pudiera.

…

"Después de mi clase de francés mi padre me llevó directo a la escuela. Ahí, ya estaban Luka y las profesoras esperándome. ¡cielos! Estaba nerviosa, pero creo que lo lograré y este evento me dará más puntos para luchar por el primer lugar en el concurso."

…

Me bajé del auto diciéndole "Hasta luego" a mi padre con la mano y llegué casi corriendo a la escuela de la emoción que sentía. Subí las escaleras de 2 en 2 y abrí la puerta, localizando de inmediato el salón donde me estaban esperando. Luka me saludó con un ligero abrazo y las profesoras ya estaban guardando instrumentos y vestuarios en cajas para subirlos a la camioneta que nos llevaría en concreto al lugar del evento. Me hicieron sentarme junto a Luka en un silloncito de espera mientras que nos daban galletitas y patatas fritas para pasar el rato en lo que nos íbamos. Tal parece que las 3 horas serían más por el traslado y no porque fuéramos a cantar mucho.

—¿Cómo estás?- pregunté a Luka tímidamente con afán de sacar conversación.

—Pues ¿Qué te pueod decir? Estoy algo nerviosa por el evento de hoy. Se dice que como sorpresa especial cantarán Miku hatsune y len Kagamine- Dijo como quien cuenta un chisme.

—¿Miku hatsune y len Kagamine? ¿Y esos quienes son?-

—¿No estabas poniendo atención el día que Melinda lo dijo, verdad? Bueno, te contaré: Ellos vienen de la otra escuela de vocaloid que se encuentra en el otro lado de país y parece que son estrellas prometedoras… ¡tan jóvenes como nosotras! Dicen que tienen unas voces hermosísimas, que son lo mejor ahorita y están a punto de ser lanzados al público-

—¡Wow, entonces si tan hermosas son sus voces como se dice, me encantaría que tuvieran todo el éxito del mundo! Cielos, quisiera conocerlos. ¡Tal vez como ellos ya llevan un tiempo en esto, podrían darnos tips para mejorar en lo que nos cueste un poquito más ¿No lo crees?- Yo de verdad que estaba emocionada. No tenía ni idea del papel que tendrían Miku y len en mi vida, pero ya los admiraba demasiado.

—Quizás hoy sea nuestro día de suerte… ¡O quizás podamos conocerlos hoy en el evento! Solo sé que van a cantar, no sé si sus respectivos representantes como lo son nuestras maestras nos dejen verlos-

—Vamos, creo que en algún momento, sea hoy o en algún tiempo, tengamos qué cruzarnos con ellos. Después de todo, son vocaloids, como… ¡Ay, ya siento como si todos lo fuéramos!-

—pero recuerda que no todos lo seremos, desafortunadamente. Solamente una persona puede ganar ese concurso y quién sabe quién lo sea. De mi parte, deseo que gane el mejor- Luka sonrió peligrosamente.

—Como sea, yo decía que en algún momento habríamos de cruzarnos con ellos porque al igual que nosotros… estudian en el centro de vocaloid. O bueno, ellos ya son estrellas y supongo que nosotros podremos serlo en algún momento- Yo sonreía de forma ilusionada. Me sorprende como cuando somos niños, tenemos ese amor puro, esas ganas sin interés de que los demás también crezcan como nosotros. Infortunadamente, crecer es duro…

…

"Por fin, después de una hora que se me hizo muy corta por haberla pasado hablando con Luka de tontería tras tontería, nos hicieron subir a la camioneta. Luka y yo permanecimos calladas. Nos daba algo de pena hablar con las maestras a nuestro lado. Es decir, probablemente no nos entenderían o nos mandarían a callar. De lo que me alegraba era de descubrir que Luka y yo éramos muy parecidas. Ya me estaban dando ganas de ser una adolescente como ella y como Neru. ¡No entiendo a qué me refería antes cuando decía que no quería crecer!"

…

Llegamos a la sala de conciertos. Nada más poner un pié adentro, escuché una voz angelical cantando. Era una canción hermosa que casi hace que se me salgan las lágrimas. Luka y yo nos miramos embelesadas, como preguntándonos "¿y ese quién es?" y pronto se disiparían nuestras dudas. La canción hablaba de una voz que se iba apagando, de alguien que moría en la nieve porque tenía frío y quería proteger a alguien… no la oímos completa, pero hoy sé que esa canción se llama "Soundless voice"… y es una de mis favoritas. El piano acompañando a Len hace de esa canción algo bastante hermoso y que de vez en cuándo me saca algunas lágrimas. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo, pero sin embargo, no podría. Las profesoras nos pidieron ir a camerinos a cambiarnos. Haríamos una intervención de 5 minutos cada quien. Quise refunfuñar, se me hacía demasiado poco, pero era lo que había y sinceramente me dio miedo perder mi plaza en el concurso.

Me prometí que algún día buscaría a len a como fuera. Me intrigaba mucho… ¿de qué color sería su cabello? ¿Sus ojos? ¿nos pareceríamos? Quién sabe, lo que sí sabía era que ya había empezado a adorar esa voz sin si quiera conocerla. A quien no alcancé a escuchar, fue a Miku. Pero no me importó realmente. Con escuchar a Len sabía que esa otra escuela sí que los estaba preparando para ser grandes estrellas de una forma bastante profesional… y sabía que Len tendría mucho, pero muchísimo éxito. No cualquiera tiene una voz así.

Salimos a hacer nuestras intervenciones de forma fugaz para mi propio gusto. Yo canté "Meltdown" mientras que Luka cantó "Just Be Friends". La voz de Luka también me parecía adorable, en especial porque ya tenía ese toque maduro que no tenía yo. Debo confesar que antes tenía un complejo, mi voz era tan aguda como la de una niña pequeña y eso realmente no me gustaba. Pero ahora que la voz de Luka me había gustado, había una razón más para que esta me agradara.

…

"Hicimos nuestra intervención muy rápido, fuimos a cambiarnos y para mi sorpresa la directora Sweet Ann dijo que habíamos hecho un buen trabajo y que era la hora de irnos. Me decepcioné un poco ¡Yo quería quedarme mucho más tiempo! Pero en lo que montaron todo a la camioneta tuve mucho más tiempo para seguir conociendo a Luka.

Llegamos a la oficina y mi papá llegó por mí. Antes de irme, Sweet Ann me dio un sobre. ¡Wow, no podía creerlo! ¡Me han pagado! Me despedí de Luka con una gran sonrisa y fui al auto. Para celebrarlo, mi padre me llevó a comer hamburguesas y ese fue todo mi día."

…

¡Hola hola hoolaaa!

¿qué les puedo decir? Estoy muy contenta de este avance. Sé que tengo más de un año sin tocar esta historia y eso es porque prácticamente dejé de escribir debido a muchos asuntos personales. Pero como esa, ya estoy aquí de nuevo (Y)

Quienes me leen, tengan presente que yo nunca abandono una historia… y menos una que promete tanto como esta. Esta historia está haciendo la labor de una catarsis para mí, ya que me identifico bastante con Rin, pero como sea, espero que les guste este avance tanto como a mí… y que me perdonen por la tardanza. Prometo no volver a dejar una historia tanto tiepo.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Les quiero!


	5. todos son ganadores

^Todos los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de vocaloid^

Viernes, 21 de octubre del 2005.

Querido diario:

No puedo creerlo, al fin he obtenido los resultados de el concurso ¡gané la beca para estudiar en el instituto Vocaloid!

…

Y aquí estoy, estuve ausente durante un año pero por alguna razón, volví a abrir mi diario para hacer anotaciones en él. Su contenido ha crecido, pero recordar no le hace daño a nadie… y aquí estoy, de nuevo, sorprendida de cómo las cosas cambian. He subido mucho y sinceramente, ahora mi miedo es bajar.

Recuerdo que esa semana presentamos los exámenes. En actuación, nos pidieron ensayar un pequeño diálogo y actuarlo frente al maestro y los compañeros. Yo elegí uno de los diálogos de la princesa en la obra de "La historia de el sirviente del mal", que es uno de mis cuentos favoritos. Todos estaban encantadísimos y yo también, ese rol siempre ha sido de mis preferidos. En clase de baile, nos pidieron hacer una coreografía, diseñarla y después bailarla. La mejor coreografía obtendría el mejor puntaje y tengo el orgullo de decir que lo logré. Finalmente, en clase de canto, el examen fue un poco más teórico. Es decir, no se puede aprender a cantar en 2 meses. Para eso se necesita tiempo y Melinda, quien se había convertido en mi maestra favorita de aquél entonces, estaba muy consciente de ello. Por eso, nuestro examen trató más acerca de la teoría musical; que si cómo definir una corchea de una blanca, el símbolo que indicaba que debía haber un compás de 4 cuartos y no un silencio… cosas básicas pues. Al menos a mí, los exámenes se me hicieron muy sencillos.

…

Las cosas estuvieron demasiado reñidas, pensé que no lo iba a lograr… y estaba nerviosa porque no nos habían dado nuestras calificaciones.

…

Sí, así es. En el instituto Vocaloid ni si quiera nos dijeron nuestros resultados. Así que, el día que fue la ceremonia en la que nos dirían quién era el ganador del concurso, yo iba demasiado nerviosa. Recuerdo que llegué y fui de inmediato al salón principal, que era donde estaríamos ubicados todos. Al centro de la mesa había una charola grande con rollitos de sushi, sándwiches pequeños y galletas de la fortuna, para comer un rato mientras nos indicaban qué era lo que seguiría. Mis amigos fueron llegando poco a poco, incluso Kaito, quien se disculpó por haber llegado un poco más tarde por haber estado despidiendo a len kagamine en el aeropuerto. Ese nombre ya me estaba dando mucha curiosidad, ansiaba conocerle…

Los directivos fueron llegando poco a poco y nosotros cada vez estábamos más nerviosos. Nos acomodaron en nuestros respectivos lugares y cada vez más, los susurros tenían qué ver con quién creíamos que ganaría el concurso. Yo no estaba pensando en nada, sinceramente tenía mucho miedo. Al otro lado del aula, se estaba desarrollando una apuesta de la cuál, yo me enteré hasta años después de escrito esto.

—Te apuesto que quien ganará ese concurso, será Rin Kagene- kaito decía con una gran sonrisa.

—Esas son tonterías- respondía Akaito molesto –Quien ganará ese concurso seré yo. Voy a obtener esa beca y a convertirme en el mejor cantante de vocaloid que hubiese existido-

—No te creo absolutamente nada. Veo que quien tiene más finta de ganar es Rin, no lo puedes negar, ni tú ni nadie de esta sala-

—pedimos por favor que guarden silencio- Dijo Sweet Ann, megáfono en mano. Todos nos callamos al instante.

Los directivos subieron a un pequeño estrado que se encontraba al frente del salón. Ahí, había una mesa con algunos papeles los cuáles nosotros no podíamos distinguir, supongo que ahí estaba el nombre del ganador. Melinda, Sebastien y Philiph se encontraban también en el escenario. Neru se encontraba a mi izquierda, después Luka, y al final kaito y Akaito.

—Pst…- neru nos tocó los hombros a Luka y a mí. Todas acercamos nuestras caras a la de ella.

—¿qué pasa, neru?- Le preguntamos Luka y yo al unísono.

—Quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase, gane quien gane en este concurso, ustedes son las mejores amigas que pude haber encontrado- Nos dijo, sonriendo. No sé porqué su comentario me dio mala espina, y después de susurrar un "yo también te considero mi mejor amiga", decidí voltearme hacia el frente antes de que me fueran a amonestar por no hacerlo.

—Como sabrán- Comentó Sweet Ann –Hoy se decidirá quién de ustedes es el acreedor a la beca en el instituto de artes escénicas y musicales de "vocaloid". Tengo qué decir que fue demasiado difícil elegir a un ganador de entre tantos talentos, pero así es esto. Sin embargo, hemos conseguido algo que les cambiará el panorama a todos ustedes. Es por eso que, en cuanto terminemos de mencionar y de entregarle su correspondiente premio al ganador, haremos anuncio de una sorpresa que tenemos y que estoy segura les encantará-

Todos nos miramos expectantes. Nuestros ojos iban de nuestros compañeros al estrado respectivamente...

—Y el ganador es…- Exclamó Melinda.

Todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta. Desde las manos de los profesores abriendo el sobre, sacando el papelito del nombre del ganador o ganadora, y también el momento en el que Sweet Ann tomó el megáfono para anunciar en voz alta y llena de júbilo quién era el ganador.

—¡Rin kagene!-

Incluso la mención del nombre me pareció en cámara lenta. A como pude, me levanté de mi sillita y felizmente, me fui casi llorando de alegría hasta el estrado. Uno a uno, subí los escalones. Todo el mundo aplaudía mi logro y yo no podía estar más contenta. Estando en frente de todo mi público, ví algo que nunca había conocido en mi corta vida. Mis compañeros me miraban con tristeza, incluso algunos con odio. El único que me sonreía sinceramente era kaito… eso me hizo sentir mal, mas no supe porqué. Digo, no era mi culpa que yo sí hubiera sido la más alta en todas las pruebas y ellos no.

…

Y eso no es todo, ¡Si no que estoy más feliz porque no perderé a mis compañeros! Seguiremos juntos a pesar de todo. ¡Al final, nos dieron la beca a todos!

…

—A pesar de que hay una ganadora, queremos comunicarles lo siguiente- Sweet Ann sonrió a pesar de las miradas que nos fulminaban desde abajo –Ha habido muy buenos patrocinadores que observaron su desempeño en las distintas disciplinas. Creyeron que desperdiciar estos grandes talentos sería una verdadera pérdida así que… hemos decidido que, como los promedios fueron buenísimos y toda la competencia estuvo muy pareja, todos ustedes tendrán la beca para estudiar. ¡pasen al frente y sean bienvenidos como la nueva generación de vocaloids!-

Mis compañeros subieron al escenario felices, ahí todos nos abrazamos, primero grupalmente y después fuimos dispersándonos bastante alegres para dar las gracias. Ese día, todos fuimos unos ganadores.

No teníamos idea de que se vendrían cosas mucho más interesantes y de que esto continuaría. Digo, si no nos separamos esta vez, era por algo.

Y yo estaba lista para que eso sucediera…


End file.
